Destiny's Call
by Calypso90
Summary: The dragon has left Camelot weak and broken. But it is in the face of dire straits that man rises to his full potential. It is a story of true love, close friendships and bitter betrayal. Set after Season 2
1. The Struggle After the Battle

**Chapter 1 – The struggle after the battle**

They had defeated the Great Dragon. He still couldn't believe it. 'You dealt him a deathly blow', Merlin's voice kept on echoing in his head. Camelot and its people were safe. Now things could return to normal. He hadn't noticed until now how tense he had been the past few days. Hoping, searching, digging for a solution. And it had come when least expected.

His last heroic attempt had been to ride into sure death with Merlin and his knights against his father's wishes. It was the only possibility left, he had thought. He owed that much to Camelot's people as their prince and future sovereign. Well, actually, he hadn't thought he'd survive the fight against the dragon, so he'd let go of the notion of ever becoming king. But to be honest, he didn't really care much for the title. He was born to lead and that was what he had done. The knights had pledged their loyalty to him and not his father when they decided to follow him into battle and that made him feel proud.

A few minutes ago, they had left the others back at the field in order to get help, hoping that they would hold onto life long enough. He hated losing men, hated having to tell their families of the loss, hated burying them. Even if he didn't admit it openly, they were like brothers, some more some less, but still. Their deaths also rendered him marked and crushed, especially now that Sir Leon and Sir Gawain we're laying scorched, barely breathing, back at the field. He needed to send for help as quickly as possible.

He looked up towards the castle walls in hope of seeing his father or a higher ranked guard he could relay the task to. He would of course accompany them but somebody had to prepare the horses and ready the servants for their return with the wounded soldiers. Therefore he hadn't seen Guinevere run towards them, until the very last second before she flung herself on him. She embraced him, laid her hand at the nape of his neck and whispered into his ear, "I thought I'd lost you." He was surprised at Guinevere's gesture, but she probably didn't care in that moment if anybody was observing them. And neither did he. So, he hugged her back with all the strength he had left.

He hadn't said farewell to her before he had rode out to face the dragon. He had wanted to, but not had the courage. He could live with never becoming king; but never seeing Guinevere again, never kissing her, touching her or gazing at her angelic face - that was too hurtful to bear. Hence, he had just left, hoping that she knew how much he loved her.

She felt so good in his arms. A perfect fit. He couldn't help smiling…it was amazing how Guinevere could turn sheer darkness into blinding light, and raise his mood from tragic sorrow to soaring bliss. She was his 'key to happiness'. He chuckled at his wordplay.

Eventually they broke their embrace. The feeling of loss or emptiness was sudden.

"Arthur, are you hurt? What happened out there?"

Guinevere had been worried to death from the very moment she had found out that two of the most important people in her life, Arthur and Merlin, had selflessly chosen to ride out and fight the dragon in order to save Camelot. To many it seemed like suicide, a lost cause, even if somehow epic. But she knew better. It was courage, bravery, heroism and loyalty. It was like she had always said, 'the only way for evil to triumph, was for good men to do nothing'. Nonetheless, she had been angry both at Arthur and Merlin for not saying goodbye. Did she mean nothing to them? No, that wasn't it. She knew that Merlin had probably been hurting just as much at the thought of dying and losing everyone he loved so dearly. And Arthur? With him she wasn't sure. Had he bid farewell to others and just not her? It had been a couple of months since the incident with Vivian. The whole fiasco had only done one good and that was proving to her that Arthur loved her. And, damn it, she loved him back with all her heart. It had been shattering to resist him, to deny him, to tell him that he would one day love another. She wanted him to be happy, of course, but with another woman? Everyone always cherished her for her good-heartedness, but she had sacrificed and lost many things in her life, for once she felt it was too much to ask.

She was sure his feelings for her had not changed in the slightest. It had only been the day before when he had risked his life to protect her from the dragon's attack and been injured in the act. 'I wasn't going to let anything happen to you.' And then he had enclosed her hand in his and raised it to his heart. God, that voice, that smile, those eyes. And now he was hugging her.

But then why had he not said goodbye to her? It was all too confusing, the many thoughts racing through her mind. For now, she had to push all her doubts aside and focus on the matters at hand.

"Guinevere, I...I'm…We're fine. The both of us. We defeated the dragon", Arthur answered energetically glancing at Merlin, who was joyfully talking to Gaius, "but some of the knights are severely injured and need assistance."

A heavy weight was lifted from Guinevere's chest at Arthur's response. But then she thought of Sir Leon, who had always been so kind and respectful towards her despite the difference in position. In time she noticed that it was his common nature and not just the way he interacted with her. He was on extremely good terms with Arthur, she thought them very good friends, and Sir Leon was exactly the type of man Arthur needed at his side. And her chest swelled again. If he were to die, Arthur would surely be devastated.

"Oh thank god! You saved us, Arthur, all of us…but what about Sir Leon, please tell me he's still alive?" An aching feeling sparked in Arthur at her question. He had been so entranced by Guinevere's welcoming that he had lost orientation for a second. Now, was not the time to deal with his feelings, he had men who were relying on him. So, he quickly reassured Guinevere and then headed for the throne room where he knew his father would be waiting. He felt bad leaving her behind so suddenly, but she wasn't alone; Merlin and Gaius were with her. And he was sure she wanted to welcome Merlin back just as much. But he would explain everything later, and he knew she would understand. She always had faith in him. That knowledge had given him the strength to plunge the spear into the dragon's chest. Her unremitting belief in him.

That was his last thought of Guinevere before he swung open the heavy wooden doors and strode into the throne room.


	2. When a Son Surpasses His Father

Hey everyone, well this is my first FanFic. I wasn't sure how to go at it, so I just started writing and this is what came out. It would be great if you reviewed – criticism is always welcome.

Honestly, I'm a sucker for love stories and now that the second season is over, I just had to keep at it. I mean – who doesn't love Arthur and Guinevere together ?! They're perfect. And Merlin is hilarious. Anyway, before I start daydreaming again – I'll just leave you to the delightful read ; ) Enjoy, enjoy!

P.s. I don't own anything Merlin-related. I just watch the show obsessively.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – When a son surpasses his father**

There had been no knock before the doors were swung open forcefully. Uther had been standing at the window unable to see who had entered the throne room so rudely and without permission. He walked back to his chair at the head of the table without glancing at the visitor. He was sure it would only be one of the guards.

"Father, why so stern? You know it only makes you look older", Arthur commented while slyly grinning. If there was one person who could uphold his humorous nature and still joke around in all this mess, it was Arthur.

"Arthur! Son! You've returned…and…it seems you're unharmed. How did you…how is it possible?", Uther exclaimed. He couldn't believe his eyes. Of course, he had wished with all his might for Arthur to return safely and victorious. But even he could not blind himself from reality. The odds were just far too terrible, no matter how skilled and brave his son and knights were; they had no chance against such a powerful magical being.

He must be hallucinating; he was going insane, for sure. The despair of losing his only son, his only heir to the throne was just too much for his ageing fickle brain. So, he slowly approached Arthur and stretched out his hand to touch Arthur's face. And then he grasped his shoulders and patted his chest.

"Father, what are you doing?! I'm real you know and a hug would do the job just fine. You don't need to grope", Arthur laughed, enjoying his father's peculiar behaviour.

"You're real. You're alive. So, I'm not crazy?", Uther was shocked.

"For heaven's sake father, I've only been gone a few hours that hardly suffices for you to go mentally insane. So, again, yes, I'm alive and I'm well. We defeated the dragon, but many have been injured, so we must send for a rescue troop immediately. Their lives hang but by a mere thread", Arthur spoke forcefully, underlining the urgency.

"Oh, my dear son. You are truly a hero! Come here", and before Arthur could brace himself his father was squeezing him to death. Still pretty strong for his age, he concluded. His father did not often succumb to showing his feelings so openly. Hugs, let alone loving words had been scarce in his childhood. But he had accepted it quickly. It just didn't fit into his father's character and that would never change. So, he savoured this very rare moment.

"I'm so happy to have you back. We have been blessed with good fortune!", Uther was now holding Arthur by his shoulders, "but you are right. We cannot celebrate this legendary victory until all our men are cared for. They too played their part in history. I will send for help instantly, do not worry. You just go to your chambers. Get a servant to tend to you and rest. All will be well, I assure you", and he patted Arthur on the shoulder repetitively.

"Father, I know you think I must rest. But I want to join the guards and get my knights back. I have been up for days on end; a couple more hours will do no further harm. I would not be able to rest peacefully otherwise; I owe it to all of them. They followed me into near suicide without any sign of doubt. They did not quiver at the sight of the dragon, but stood determined. If not for them, I would never have had the chance to strike the beast. Now it is my turn to stand for them." Even if he wasn't realising it yet, but Arthur was already turning into a man so different from his father, a kind of king his father could never rise up to. It was evident at present and would be incontestable in the future.


	3. Of Love and Friendship

So, the first two chapters were kind of short and there weren't any cheesy romantic moments yet. Sorry about that. But I swear, patience will be rewarded. I just had to get the story rolling first.

The next chapter will follow soon – a bit more editing and voilà! Have fun reading – and I'd be grateful for your opinions : )

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Of love and friendship**

It had taken but a mere twenty minutes to saddle the horses and retrieve the stretches. Merlin had found Arthur again, in all the chaos, and volunteered to accompany him back. For a moment they had just glared at each other, conveying what they could not voice out. They were no longer prince and servant - they hadn't been for a long time - they were close friends. Even though Arthur often felt like Merlin was hiding something from him and even though he was a complete nuisance at times, utterly incapable, he knew that he could lay his life in Merlin's hands if need be. Likewise, Merlin no longer saw the arrogant prat-prince, but the man Arthur who loved a handmaiden and cared for his land and his people so much that he was willing to die for them. He was loyal, devoting, caring and courageous. He was glad that destiny had bestowed Arthur's protection upon him. He could not have chosen a better companion himself.

They mounted their horses and along with the rest of the guards and knights and rode out towards the field. An hour later they had returned with both the injured and dead knights. Unfortunately only few had survived.

Gaius had been entrusted with heeling the injured and was being assisted by Gwen and other servants accustomed to tending to wounds, especially severe burns. Both Gaius and Gwen had been working endlessly. Gwen was amazed that Gaius was holding out for so long despite his age. Probably, like her, he took the energy and motivation from saving people one by one. She cared so much, even for strangers, she couldn't help herself. So, she was willing to work until her body gave way. And even in between, she would leave to help put out small fires or retrieve other wounded townspeople.

Now she was tending to Sir Leon, who had suffered burns to his arms and legs, but luckily not to his kind face. He had probably been holding up his shield to protect himself from the dragon's breath. The burns had only affected the upper layers of skin, so they would heal nicely, only leaving behind small scars to remind him of the horrific events. She had just finished putting on a new coating of ointment and a fresh bandage and was heading out to get some fresh water. She was slowly walking towards the courtyard's well, carefully treading her way around the rubble, when her surroundings started turning and a painful throbbing against her skull forced her to her knees. She had let go of the bucket and was now grabbing at her chest, gasping for air. And then all went black.

After returning with the injured, Arthur had reported back to his father and told him as much as he could remember from the battle against the dragon. His father had envisioned a somehow more audacious and extensive fight, but Arthur didn't want to glorify the moment. Of course, he was relieved that the dragon had been defeated and Camelot was safe, but his sorrow over their immense loss ran deeper. Families had lost loved ones, the people had lost their homes, Camelot yet safe, had been plunged into chaos and destruction. Strenuous times lay ahead involving rebuilding, reorganising and coping. It was not just the physical damage but more so the emotional devastation that had to be overcome. Camelot was at a crossroad – at a new beginning.

His father had wanted to start with planning the celebrative festivities, which Arthur had told him repeatedly, was unnecessary and uncalled for. Eventually, Uther had relented but insisted that once Camelot was back to its full glory a feast would be held: "Such a legendary triumph must be celebrated. It would be a disgrace if your bravery and nobility were not honoured appropriately." Arthur did not care, his mind was in all sorts of other places and he wished his father would drop the ridiculous and superfluous topic and concentrate more on helping Camelot.

He had therefore excused himself, claiming that he finally wanted to get some rest – which was completely understandable, his father had stated. But Arthur wasn't planning on resting. He was extremely tired, but so were others who continued working – like Gaius, Merlin and Guinevere. So, when he entered his chambers all he did was take off his armour and chain mail and put on a clean shirt. At the door he noticed the food and jug of water that had been delivered to his chambers. He took the apple, then covered the plate with the napkin and grabbed the jug with his other hand and walked out the door.

First he made his way to Gaius' and Merlin's chambers hoping he would find them and Guinevere there. He did not know whether Guinevere's home had been destroyed by the fires, but it was very likely. If so, she would probably be resting in Merlin's room. He knocked twice, but there was no response. Just as he had expected. They were all still out and working. So, he pushed open the door, put everything down on the table and then headed back out to where the wounded were being accommodated.

He immediately caught sight of Gaius who was kindly thanking people for the help they were giving. Arthur peered around and slowly studied the wounded. Most had been burnt or had broken bones because their houses had fallen on them. There was moaning, crying and praying and the air was filled with pain and decay, it was overwhelming. Despite having overlooked the hall twice, Arthur couldn't make out Guinevere anywhere. It didn't worry him, but he was growing more desperate to see her by the second. He needed her - that was all. He hoped Gaius would know where she was, so he approached him: "Gaius don't you think you should take a rest? I have left some food and water in your chambers."

"Thank you, Sire. That's very thoughtful, but I fear I cannot rest yet. There are still many victims to tend to and we are scarce of capable hands. But maybe Merlin would take you up on the offer", Gaius politely answered.

Gaius had seen a change in Arthur in the past few months. He had seen Arthur grow up but the last time he had really cared to look, Arthur had been but a hot-headed, bossy, boyish prince. But now when he watched Arthur, he saw a man who was slowly becoming aware of his responsibilities and the hopes people had for him. He was more mature, more attuned to his people and more contemplative. He wondered what had brought upon this poignant change and then Gwen came to mind, and he smiled. An utterly unexpected love, but the greatest loves of all always were.

The look on Gaius' face made Arthur feel slightly uncomfortable, he was being analyzed and that put him a bit on edge. He cared greatly for how Gaius judged him.

"Well, I know trying to persuade you would be hopeless. And I no longer want to disturb you, so I'll be on my way. Do you by any chance know where Merlin and maybe Guinevere are? I haven't yet seen them around", Arthur inquired hoping Gaius wouldn't catch on.

Unfortunately for Arthur, Gaius saw straight through him. He had seen the gazes between Arthur and Gwen and witnessed the loving gesture between them just the other day. Their love was obvious and Gaius was happy for them, because they were good for each other.

"Well, I too haven't seen Merlin around, Sire. He has the rare ability of being everywhere and nowhere simultaneously", Gaius grinned. "As for Gwen…She must be somewhere here, tending to one of the wounded. I'm sure of it."

"Really, I looked for her but I didn't spot her anywhere", Arthur had blurted out without thinking. "Well, I wasn't intentionally looking for her. I just didn't see her, so I registered that I didn't see her in contrary to if I had seen her…", god, he was making everything worse with his rambling, nothing was making sense.

"Sire, if I may interrupt you for a moment. I know it is not my place and most likely you will tell me it is none of my business, but in my life - and it has been a long one - I have experienced love once or twice myself and witnessed it several times more. Now, I have seen how you act with Guinevere and she with you and I know of the feelings you share for one another. So you need not waste your efforts on hiding them from me", Gaius carefully stated while adding a supportive smile. He did not know how the prince would react.

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. How had Gaius caught on? "No. I'm not hiding anything…I…what…who…it was Merlin wasn't it? Did he say something?"

Gaius was fairly amused by Arthur's attempt to conceal his feelings. But he too sensed there was no use. "No, I promise Merlin didn't not say a word to me. All it took was keen observation and a short talk with Gwen," hmm, maybe he shouldn't have revealed the last part.

"Well, then I guess there's no denying it anymore. Not, that I wish to deny it, it's just a difficult situation", Arthur admitted.

"Believe me Sire, I know of the complications. I understand. But love works in many mysterious ways. You must not give up", Gaius reassured him, "Now as for Gwen's whereabouts. I do remember seeing her with a bucket. She was probably going to fetch some water, but it has been quite a while, she should be back by now." If Gaius was worried he tried not to show it.

"Well, I'll go look for her. It doesn't seem like Guinevere to just not show up again. If she had wanted to rest, she would definitely have informed you. I'll see you later Gaius", Arthur noted and then hurried out of the hall.

If Guinevere had gone to get water, then she was probably heading to the closest well in the courtyard. That thought brought back memories of her standing surrounded by rubble and flames on the far side of the courtyard, heaving water from the well. She had not seen the dragon closing in on them, on her. He dared not imagine what could have happened, had he not called out her name and run to her.

The courtyard was filled with even more wreckage than he remembered. Everything had burned down, therefore it didn't take him long to make out the faint lilac amid the charcoal black. First he thought he had imagined it, but it was there. He quickly made his way around the heaps of debris, fearing the worst. And then he caught sight of her, lying lifeless on the floor and his heart felt like it was being pierced. His whole chest was constricting. It couldn't be. He ran to her side and checked for breathing and a pulse. Both were there, he took a deep soothing breath. 'She's still alive.' With no time to lose, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her across the courtyard, glancing back at her face every so often.

It didn't take him long to reach the hall with all the sick and wounded. All eyes immediately turned to him, not merely because he was the prince carrying a servant, but because Arthur hadn't exactly entered subtly. He was calling out loudly for Gaius, ordering anybody to get him quickly. Gaius could hear his name being shouted, and it sounded like Arthur which was rather peculiar. Nonetheless, he hurried out from the back of the hall and immediately made out Gwen's motionless body in Arthur's arm. What had happened to her?

"Quickly Arthur, put her down over here", Gaius ordered.

Arthur lay her down softly on the cot and then started pacing back and forth and mumbling incoherently while Gaius examined her thoroughly.

"I found her in the courtyard… in the middle of … and she was just lying there…She's still breathing…I hurried back here…", Arthur just couldn't stop.

Gaius stood up and turned to Arthur. He laid a soothing hand on one of his shoulders, relieved that he had good news regarding Gwen: "Sire, there is no need to worry. She will be fine. It's mostly exhaustion combined with lack of food and drink and the inhaling of too much smoke. All she needs is a remedy to clear her airways and when she wakes up a lot of fluids and nutrients."

Arthur was still taking it all in. The past few minutes had been more excruciating than fighting magical beasts. He would have swapped any day. He was gathering his thoughts and reassuring himself that Guinevere was going to be alright until he finally composed himself. "Then I will take Guinevere up to my chambers. She can rest in my bed. I'm sure you will be in need of this cot soon, and I will make sure she gets everything she needs. I will take the remedy with me, if that's alright, then you will not have to trouble yourself with bringing it up", Arthur said plainly as if it were the most normal proposition in the world.

Gaius was surprised at how quickly Arthur's mood had changed from anxious to poised. He knew of Arthur's motivations but was still unsure whether taking Gwen up to his chambers was the best idea.

"Sire, are you sure? For Merlin and me, it is reasonable. But if others find out, I fear they will not quite understand", Gaius warned him.

"Do not worry Gaius. In all this chaos nobody will notice, and just to make sure, I'll try to keep out of sight. I know my way around the castle well enough. And Guinevere will be in good hands, you need not worry about that", Arthur reassured him.

"I do not doubt that in the slightest, Sire. Very well, I'll just fetch some of the remedy and then you can be on your way", Gaius conceded.


	4. Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming

So, instead of studying I thought I'd finish off this chapter – was definitely more fun! And the few reviews I've already received kind of motivated me – so keep going! : )

Drum roll…drum roll…and finally the moment you have been waiting for – cheesy, heart-wrenching, romantic scenes between Arthur and Gwen – go Arwen!

But keep in mind that this chapter is just a foretaste to the really good stuff still to come – wuhu!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming**

Arthur had managed to carry Guinevere to his chambers without anybody noticing. He had taken a few detours through isolated hallways and empty corridors and used the servants' entrance. It had been easier than he had imagined.

He put her down softly and covered her with the blanket. Then he pulled close the veils of his four poster bed just in case someone barged in by surprise. This way he could keep Guinevere out of sight from any prying eyes. Then he exited back through the servants' entrance and snuck back up the staircase to the main hallway where guards were positioned in front of his chambers. He walked up towards them, trying to act inconspicuous and ordered for them to organise some more food and drink.

Before closing the door, he popped his head back out and addressed the single guard (the other had quickly run off to get the food). "I wish to see no one in the next couple of hours. I care to sleep and rest and would like my peace and quiet. So, if anybody wants to see me, tell them they should come back later. If they insist, then I want you to knock four times in a row and wait for me to open the door. Am I understood?" Arthur had chosen to use his typical arrogant tone, people seemed to fear him more and listen harder.

The guard found the prince's behaviour slightly peculiar, but in retrospect, the prince had been through a great ordeal the past few days, surely that had put him on edge. Then again, maybe he was just being a royal prat. It didn't really matter as long as he didn't get in trouble. "Of course, my Lord. No interruptions or intrusions whatsoever. Clearly understood. Rest well, Sire", he confirmed.

"Thank you. I think I will", Arthur replied and then bolted the door shut. Finally, he could turn his undivided attention to Guinevere. He took the remedy Gaius had given him out of his pocket and set it down on the bedside table. Gaius had told him to best wait for Guinevere to wake up, and only if that took deep into the night, should he give it to her despite unconsciousness. He tied away one of the veils on the side and pulled up a chair. He sat down, thankful that he too could rest, if not completely. His muscles were sore and his bones were aching, he yearned for a hot bath, fresh clothes and something to eat.

Knock. Four times. He went up to the door and opened it slightly, keeping the bed out of view. It was a young servant, probably just been instated due to shortage. "Sire, your food and drink. Shall I carry them in?" She sounded slightly frightened and insecure.

"No need. I'll take it from here. But thank you very much. I appreciate how fast you were. I'm sure it will be delicious", he praised her trying to make her feel more comfortable in his presence.

His father thought fear meant people respected you the more. But Arthur knew better. Fear was in the least just fear - and often dislike or even hate lay at the root. That was not how he wanted people to see him. Guinevere had once told him that he had a good heart and that he should never change. It was essential if he ever wanted to be ruler and friend combined. He wanted people to follow him and pledge their loyalty, not because of his title, out of obligation or by means of force, but because they chose to freely, because they believed and trusted in him.

Obviously, Arthur's charm had worked perfectly. A broad smile stretched across the young servant's face, she curtsied and wished the prince a wonderful day.

He placed the cup and jug on the bedside table, sat down and balanced the plate of food on his knees. He chose only the apple, the rest he would leave for Guinevere.

He had been sitting at her side for hours, staring at her. He tried to etch every inch of her face into his mind. Now and then he stroked her cheek swiftly or pulled aside a stray curl of her dark hair. He sometimes watched her chest rise and fall and listened intently to her breathing. It calmed and reassured him. She looked so tranquil and beautiful. She had stolen his heart and he had no idea how it had happened.

The sun had set, night had fallen upon Camelot. Once in a while sleep nearly got the better of him. His eyelids were heavy and he kept on slouching further into the chair. But it only took a few seconds before he shook it from himself, stood up and stretched a bit and then peered out the window pensively. Now that Camelot had been plunged into darkness, he could see many small fires burning in the street. They were not caused by the dragon, but by the people who were forced to sleep on the streets in small tents and endure the chill gusts of wind. He wished he could help them.

Guinevere had awoken without Arthur noticing. She had been confused at first by her surroundings. But then again, she had cleaned Arthur's chambers often enough to recognize it. She didn't yet understand why she was lying in his bed though. It made her feel quite uneasy. All she could remember was wanting to get fresh water and then there was a sharp pain in her head and chest and then…nothing. First she had thought she was alone in the room but when she turned on her side she saw Arthur standing at the window gazing upon Camelot in deep thought. She couldn't help but admire him for a few moments. The way he leaned against the wall, one arm across his chest, the other hand raised in order to rest his chin on, a finger dabbing at his lips. The light streaming through the window shone on his perfect face and slightly tussled hair. At some point she felt she had stared long enough, it was rude after all.

"Arthur…what's on your mind?"

At the sound of her voice Arthur was ripped out his train of thoughts. He quickly stood upright and walked over to the bed. Instead of using the chair, he sat down on the bed next to Guinevere.

"You're up, finally. I was getting worried."

"Have I been asleep for that long?"

"Almost half a day. But it doesn't really matter. You were completely exhausted, it's understandable."

"Oh…uhm…would you mind telling me how I ended up here, in your bed?", Guinevere asked shyly.

"Well, on the way to get water you broke down in the courtyard. I found you there and carried you back to Gaius. He said it was because you had breathed in too much smoke and were worn out. So, I offered to take you back to my chambers and let you rest here. It was entirely overrun down there, so I wanted to lighten his burden. But foremost, I was going to stay at your side till you were well and I thought it better if not everybody were watching."

"You didn't have to take care of me, Arthur. You've been through so much the past few days, nothing compared to my labours. You should have rested and left me to one of Gaius' helpers. "

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, and I meant it. Anyway, this way I could make sure you were taken care of properly."

Guinevere knew Arthur could not be swayed so she let the matter rest and rejoiced in his presence and the comfortable bed.

"Well, thank you. Looks like I'm in your debt now", she stated jokingly.

Arthur caught on quickly. "Seems so. I one upped you on the "risking life" scale. I kind of like the idea. So, I have one wish free."

"A wish? You do know you could just order me to do almost anything you wanted, anyway?"

"Theoretically yes. But you're very opinionated nowadays, at least towards me, and I obviously don't want to order you around like a servant anymore…so it's the only option. Besides having a wish sounds much more fun", he grinned.

"Fine. A wish it shall be, but it has to be reasonable."

"Of course. What else would you expect of me?", he retorted cunningly.

Guinevere could only laugh at Arthur's proposition. Sometimes he could be such a child, but that's what she loved about him. One moment the respectful man, the next the bantering child. It was adorable.

"Alright. Time to get up sleepy head. Gaius gave me a remedy you have to take and ordered me to feed you", he stated energetically while standing up. He walked over to the table and lit the candles, then he brought over the food and drink from the bedside table.

In the meantime Guinevere had only managed to sit up in bed and let her legs hang over the side of the bed. Her head was still throbbing and she felt rather dizzy. She raised a hand to her temple, hoping a bit of massaging would help. There was no use. But she wasn't going to linger in bed either so she attempted to get up. She was light on her feet. Her whole body felt so weak and then her legs gave way. Luckily Arthur had been watching her from afar and had moved closer just in case. He caught her midway to the floor and held her tightly in his arms.

"Guinevere, you still need to gather strength. I shouldn't have made you get out of bed. I'm sorry", Arthur apologised guiltily.

"No, it's fine Arthur, really. Don't feel guilty, please. None of this is your fault. You're the one that saved me. Anyway, I've slept long enough, it's time I ate something. Howe else can I recover", Guinevere had cupped his cheek and was trying to sound forceful despite her weak state. But then again, she was holding onto Arthur as best she could and that kind of gave her away.

He loosened his grip slightly and then swung her up into his arms.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"You're obviously too weak to walk. And don't bother arguing with me, you know I'm right. So, I'm helping you. Besides I also get something out of it, so it's a win-win situation", he chuckled.

Gwen couldn't help blushing. She loved being cradled in his arms, but she was never going to admit it. It didn't last long before Arthur sat her down in one of the chairs. He sat down opposite her and started filling the cup with water and placed the bottle of remedy next to it.

"Just take that and drink some water with it. That's supposed to do the job. Apart from that, bon appetit."

Gwen looked down at the heap of food on the plate and then looked across the table to where Arthur's plate should have been. But there was nothing.

"Have you already eaten?", she inquired, she expected he had.

"No." Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Excuse me? You ride through a foreign land and enemy territory for days, then you fight against a powerful dragon and actually defeat him and if that isn't enough you go around rescuing damsels in distress and then you don't care to sleep or eat. Honestly Arthur, you can't expect me to eat anything knowing that you're probably starving to death!" She was really getting wound up now and Arthur was kind of enjoying it.

"Guinevere, calm down. I had an apple. And if it makes you happy, then I'll eat whatever you leave over. It's quite a portion, I doubt you'll finish it", he suggested.

"Sounds fair. I had feared you were trying to stuff me to health." They both laughed at that. "But I don't really like eating alone, so join me", and she pushed the plate to the middle of the table.

"We only have one set of cutlery. You don't expect me to eat with my hands do you?"

"No, silly. We'll just take turns and that's that. No compromising."

"I beg your pardon…are you telling me, the prince, what to do?", he questioned her humorously.

"I would not dare to. It was but an appeal and you would not argue with an ailing woman, would you?" And with that, Guinevere knew she had won and he knew it too. So, he took the fork and knife from her hands and cut himself a small piece of meet and put it in is mouth for show. Guinevere smiled gleefully; it was just too easy sometimes.

It felt so natural to both of them, sitting at the table together, sharing dinner and talking. Just like the last time. First they had enjoyed the silence. It wasn't the awkward type, but rather soothing and relaxed. For once they had time, there was no need to rush. Half way through their meal they started conversing about the future of Camelot. They conferred on how to bring the people from the streets as quickly as possible and discussed rebuilding Camelot. Arthur was thankful for her ideas which proved very helpful.

Arthur didn't ask her whether she was feeling better again – at least not yet – he knew she wouldn't like it, because she didn't want him worrying. And Gwen didn't ask him about details of the battle or the hours after because she knew it would cause him more pain than it would pleasure. So they just skipped the topics they both knew the other didn't want to talk about, which was rather insightful. They barely knew each other and then again they did better than anyone else.


	5. From Rags to Riches

So, after another exhausting week of University, I've finally managed to write the next chapter *yay* I'm really trying to give insights into both Arthur's and Guinevere's viewpoints – hopefully it's working out. The whole situation is getting more tense and romantic – I hope you enjoy it ; )

P.s. (just for the record) I don't own anything from Merlin (but I wish I did ; ) This is all simply for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – From rags to riches**

They had talked deep into the night and lost track of time. But both were starting to feel awfully tired and the occasional yawn indicated that it was time to sleep. Guinevere didn't know what to do. Did he want her to sleep in his chambers again? In his bed? Or should she excuse herself? She didn't want to intrude and make him sleep somewhere else. It was not her place and he needed the rest just as much as she did - if not more.

Arthur was completely oblivious to Guinevere's inner turmoil. He had thought everything to be rather straight forward: Guinevere was to sleep in his bed and he on the carpet. He wasn't looking forward to the hard ground - but rather him than Guinevere, he thought. Never in a million years would he make her sleep on the floor. Well, not again and certainly not intentionally, anyway. So he went to his cupboard and pulled out an additional cover and pillow and arranged them on the rug next to the bed.

In the meanwhile, Guinevere was observing Arthur intently. What was he doing? Obviously he meant for her to stay the night…but on the rug? It wasn't like she was going to insist on the bed – she wouldn't challenge it - she was the servant after all. But in retrospect to their close relationship, she didn't believe him so arrogant and rude – not anymore anyway. It wasn't the gentleman-way, that was all.

Instead she decided to prolong the question and stood up to help him. The remedy along with the grand meal and lots of water had quickly strengthened her. She felt as good as new – well nearly. She guessed a few more hours rest would do the finishing touches. She was determined to go back to helping Gaius and aiding Camelot the following day.

Arthur hadn't expected her to help him. He thought she would still be too weak. Besides, he was downright capable of making his own bed – for heaven's sake, he had to camp out in the wilderness for days on end sometimes and he managed just fine. But he knew she was only trying to be polite. She probably did it automatically due to serving as a handmaiden most of her life or simply because she was so benevolent and attentive. Nonetheless, he didn't want her to overexert herself too soon.

"Guinevere, you needn't help me. You should really save the energy and rest", he protested.

"To be honest, it's kind of awkward seeing you do this while I just sit at the table", she confessed.

"You may be a servant officially and I appreciate your efforts deeply, but when you're with me…when we're alone, like now, you're every thing but my subordinate. Social positions count for nothing. I'm merely a man and you're just a woman…", he asserted her while reaching out for her hand.

Gwen shivered at his touch. It still seemed completely implausible how one person, one caress could spark such an avalanche of emotions and passion inside her. It was exhilarating. She felt her cheeks heat up and hoped Arthur wouldn't notice her blushing. But he did and he treasured it – grateful that he was the reason.

She didn't know how to respond. He rendered her utterly speechless, so she simply smiled back at him. They continued gazing at each other intensely, vaguely touching. The moment seemed to last forever. Somehow it all still felt surreal and irrational, merely wishful thinking and then again so natural and ordained. Little did they know what destiny held in store for them.

Arthur's last words seemed to answer her question as to who was to sleep where. His gesture made her happy on the inside, but set mannerisms could not be put aside so easily.

"Do you really mean to sleep on the rug tonight? I'm more accustomed to it, therefore I wouldn't mind at all. You've had a rough couple of days and the bed is by far more comfortable", she stated matter-of-factly.

Arthur instantly made a face of sheer astonishment – or was it disbelief. Anyhow, he kind of scrunched his face at first and then lifted an eyebrow and smiled sheepishly.

"Are you out of your mind, Guinevere? Under no circumstances are you sleeping on the floor tonight. You'll have the bed, no discussions. I'll cope. I've slept in places far worse and the rug is soft enough", he interjected and patted the rug as if to prove how soft it was – which it clearly wasn't. He couldn't believe that Guinevere was actually considering he sleep in the bed instead of her.

Guinevere didn't believe him of course – at least not the part with the rug being comfortable – but arguing with him any further would be offending. He was trying to be chivalrous and caring and that made her feel all tingly inside.

"Okay, you win", Guinevere surrendered and shot him a coy smile.

Arthur was thankful that she had let the matter rest, seeing that he wasn't going to give in. He glanced at Guinevere once again, taking in all the features he so profoundly admired: her deep molten brown eyes, her ravenous curls and vivid smile. She was stunning. At some point he looked at her dress and noticed how tarnished it had become. Tending to the wounded, putting out fires and walking through the debris had taken its toll on it. He assumed she must be yearning for some clean clothes. But he had nothing to offer her, at least not another dress. Perhaps one of his large shirts would do the job. He didn't even bother asking her, sensing she would decline right away without even giving his proposition the slightest of chances. So, he rummaged through his drawers until he found the blue shirt he had had in mind and then walked back up to Guinevere.

Again, she had no idea what he was up to. When she saw the shirt in his hand everything had became clear. He needed a new shirt to sleep in. The sight made her feel fairly self-conscious. She looked down at her dress and it was, quite frankly, absolutely filthy. One of the first things on her agenda for tomorrow was to shower and change. She could hardly go around looking so grubby even in this calamity. Arthur caught her attention again when he stretched out his hand with the shirt. She simply stared at him; her mind totally blank.

"Guinevere, is everything all right?" He feared the headaches might have returned.

She needed a moment to snap out of her daze and asked bewildered: "Is the shirt supposed to be for me?"

Arthur was amused by her confusion. She had probably thought he had gotten the shirt for himself. She hadn't even considered an ulterior motive.

"Yes. I thought you might want to change into something else, a bit fresher... I can't image the corsage being all too comfortable to sleep in and my shirt should be big enough", he explained. He hoped dearly that he wasn't crossing the line.

Now Guinevere was definitely starting to feel very nervous. All sorts of things were spinning through her mind. He wants me to change? In here? With him there? And wear his shirt instead?

"I…I…I'm not quite sure what to say. Are you being serious? … I'm so used to the dress. There's really no need", she stammered.

She was being modest as ever, Arthur thought and smiled. But he knew how to convince her: "_Guinevere",_ he stressed her name knowing how it affected her, "Please, just take the shirt. It would make me feel better", he pleaded.

She started blushing the moment he said her name. He had a way of articulating it that made her legs feel like jello and gave her goose bumps. She couldn't deny him his wishes - not when he played the "name card" and beseeched her. She took a deep breath and then let out a noticeable huff before she took the shirt from him, swiftly grazing his fingers. Then she looked around the room pondering on where she could change. She spotted the changing area and let out a sigh of relief. A safe place to change – wonderful.

"Then I'll go change quickly", she said and gestured towards the wooden divider .

"Of course. But you don't have to rush. I'll just change out here then in the mean time", he uttered.

She just nodded in return and made her way across the room and the disappeared behind the partition. He went over to his drawers and got out his sleeping pants. It took him a mere second to change, but he was starting to feel quite uneasy. He could hear Guinevere strifing off her dress which she then hung across the top. All sorts of pictures began to swirl through his mind – some particularly inappropriate. What was he thinking? Making her change in front of his eyes – well sort off – was sheer temptation. No, he couldn't think like that. Guinevere deserved better than that – she was better than that. He just had to pull himself together. How difficult could it be? - he bolstered.

Hidden behind the divider, Guinevere was giving herself a once over. The shirt was certainly cut wide enough, but not no way near long enough and she couldn't even button up the neck all the way to the top. Definitely showing too much skin for her liking. Honestly, she felt more or less naked. She couldn't step in front of Arthur like this - she wouldn't.

"Arthur, I really don't think this is a good idea. I shouldn't be wearing your shirt", she interposed

"I thought the topic was settled. And you've already got it on haven't you. So, don't make such a fuss of it Guinevere", he answered back pleadingly.

"Well, I've changed my mind. I'm putting the dress back on", she complained.

Now she was just being difficult. Arthur didn't understand why she wouldn't step out wearing the shirt. It was probably like a potato sack on her, totally harmless. So he strode over to the partition.

"Guinevere have you still got the shirt on?", he inquired. He had to be sure of it.

"Yes, but…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Arthur suddenly appeared around the corner ranting away. "Come on Guinevere, don't be such a child. There's no…no turning…back now", he stammered. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped at once. He had been right about the shirt; it was big enough but not nearly as long as her dress. It reached shortly above her knees, exposing her slender legs. It wasn't even close to fitting but he could guess how slim her body was underneath. The neck of the shirt ran rather deep. She had buttoned it up but was clutching at the top with one of her hands. He just kept on staring, his gaze repeatedly moving from her legs upwards.

Guinevere couldn't believe Arthur was checking her out so evidently. On one hand it flattered her – because he obviously liked what he saw – on the other hand she felt totally exposed and self-conscious. This awkward moment just had to end.

"Uhm, Arthur. Would you mind?", she whispered. No change. Apparently, he hadn't heard her. So she spoke louder. "Arthur."

This time he snapped out of his blatant gaping and immediately started apologizing. "I'm so sorry Guinevere. I didn't mean to…you know…it's just…uhm…you look so…uhm…wow…no, I didn't mean that…well, actually I did…but I shouldn't have…", he was stammering gain. He put a hand to his forehead and then walked back into the room.

Guinevere couldn't help but laugh at his splutter – it made her loosen up a bit. Considering he had already seen her in his shirt, she decided to follow him out. He was facing the wall, his arms raised in support and his head hanging. She approached him slowly and then put a hand on his shoulder. He gradually turned around to look at her, embarrassment written across his face.

"It's okay, Arthur, honestly. I'm just not used to this little clothing. I mean, there's enough to cover me up, but still.... Please don't feel bad. It's not a big deal, so let's just forget about it, alright?", she hoped her words were getting through to him.

What happened next caught her by absolute surprise. Arthur pulled her towards him and kissed her urgently. She was taken aback by the force but then passion took hold of her and she kissed him back vigorously. They didn't pull apart after the first kiss like the times before. Instead Arthur wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her even closer to him until she was pressed up against his chest. It was invigorating.

When they broke apart to gasp for air, Arthur didn't let go of her. He lowered his fore head to hers and they could feel the other's warm breath on their own faces.


	6. In A World of Their Own

Voilà! The next chapter! It's not all too long but all the more adoring : ) It's been mostly Arthur and Guinevere up to now but that will change soon (I think) – we need a bit of Merlin's doting humour and clumsiness after all. So, enjoy and don't forget to review!

P.s. it might take me the whole week to finish the next chapter, sorry. Have a lot going on right now.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – In a world of their own**

They remained silent for quite a while, just holding and caressing each other. They had secretly hoped of being together for so long - like in this very moment. But when dreams came true it always seemed so surreal. Apart from not knowing what to say, they feared words would ruin the moment, because with words came reason and with reason came reality. But, then again, it could not be deterred.

Arthur spoke first, whispering into Guinevere's ear: "I want us to stay together - just like this - forever."

His avowal overwhelmed her – bringing on elation and anguish at the same time. How deeply she craved for every fibre of Arthur and how strongly she yearned for a joint future. But it could not be – not yet. Life at present was blocking their way. It pained Guinevere to speak her next words, but they were ever present, indubitably lingering in the silence.

"Oh Arthur, if only you knew how greatly I long for that. Even so, you know the circumstances, you said it once yourself; your father would never understand. And that's because I am but a mere servant, a former handmaiden, and you are the revered Prince of Camelot, the future ruler over this kingdom."

"But…", Arthur began but was interrupted by Guinevere laying a finger on his lips.

"Please Arthur, let me finish." He nodded, so she continued. "We have talked about this. We can only be if you're father no longer lives. And as much as I want us to be together, I would not want our love to rise from the constant hope of having your father killed. And neither would you. Be that as it may, the day for him to depart this life will come. And until then I will stay by your side and I will wait."

It was true - Guinevere and he had talked of the problems that stood between their loves. And it always came down to the same aspects – his father and their social standings.

They had only one prospect - Guinevere had said it first, then Merlin, then he himself: 'When I am king things will be different, things will change." And he was dead beat on keeping that promise. He had never been in love before and he wasn't even sure if he would realise when he was. Love had never played a part in his life, nobody had showed him. But the way he felt for Guinevere was without compare. 'He thought about her all the time. He cared about her more than anyone. He didn't know what he would do if any harm came to her.' She had given him meaning and was changing him in ways he knew not. Imagining his life without Guinevere pained more than any battle wound – the idea threatened to shatter him beyond oblivion. Arthur without Guinevere was inconceivable.

Guinevere's last words echoed in his thoughts, 'I will wait'. It was the only thing left that he needed to hear. He knew she loved him, but asking her to wait for an indefinite amount of time – for him – he had thought it too much to ask and meeting Lancelot again had made him fear that she would not be willing to make the sacrifice. For he could have given her everything presently – love that need not be hidden, a family, a secure future. Yet despite everything she had chosen him. 'How could he be so lucky?', he thought. 'How could he deserve someone so perfect like Guinevere?'

He gazed into her molten brown eyes and a smile stretched across his face. "You just made me the happiest man alive, Guinevere. You know, I would never force you to wait, it's your choice. But it would be hypocritical of me to say I wouldn't want you to. I want you to be my wife and for you to be Camelot's queen. And I will do everything to make that happen, I promise. All I need is for you to trust in me", Arthur swore.

This time it was Guinevere who couldn't hold back and she flung herself at Arthur, rapping both arms around his neck and her feet aloft. Arthur held her tightly around the waist, pressing her to his chest. They were both laughing joyously until tears started trickling from Guinevere's eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Arthur felt Guinevere let go of him, hence he put her back down. When he looked at her face he was stunned to see her crying.

He held her face in both his hands, softly wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but then Guinevere started laughing again. Now he was completely bewildered – women could be so confusing.

Guinevere looked up at Arthur and saw his puzzled look - it was so cute and made her laugh the more. "I'm just really happy, Arthur. You know, 'tears of joy' and all", she soothed him.

Arthur instantly relaxed; the boyish smile returning and then he kissed Guinevere on the fore head. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: you always surprise me, Guinevere", and they chuckled in unison.

"How about – just for tonight – we pretend that everything is as it should be. You and me, us", Guinevere whispered.

"I'd like that very much", Arthur instantly replied. He led her over to the chair by the fire place and pulled her onto his lap. Then he started telling her stories of adventures and battles he had endured. Some from his childhood, some with Merlin. Guinevere thought those including Merlin most hilarious and mysteriously miraculous. They took turns in sharing their experiences. Guinevere told him about the times she helped her father at work when she was small and how she had become a servant in the castle's kitchen and then become a handmaiden. About how she loved walking through the endless fields covered with flowers, bathing in the sun, listening to the sound of nature. They dwelled in memories they did not share. Memories from separate lives – knowing that soon enough there would only be joint ones.

At some point in his umpteenth story Guinevere had fallen asleep. Arthur didn't want to let go of her yet, so he sat in the chair a while longer with Guinevere in his arms, holding her hand. Watching her sleep and embracing her was something he would never get enough of. When his eyelids turned heavy, Arthur decided it was time to get up. He cradled Guinevere in his arms and carried her over to the bed, where he lay her down slowly and covered her with the blanket. Then he blew out the candles and went to lie down on the rug.

The commotion had woken Guinevere up and she was surprised to find herself in bed. She stretched out her arm and turned to her left to see whether Arthur was lying next to her – but he wasn't. Hence she turned back and peeked over the edge of the bed to find him lying on the floor. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. He had such a kind and pure heart. He loved her and respected her – of all people he had chosen her.

She watched him toss and turn on the hard floor which made her feel guilty of robbing him of his bed. There was only one thing she could do to make it right.

"Arthur, are you still awake?", she asked quietly.

Arthur who had thought she was sleeping turned in surprise to face her. "What gave me away?", he joked.

"Well, it kind of looked like you were having a fit", she joked back.

Arthur laughed. "So you were concerned?", he asked rhetorically, sitting upright so he was face to face with Guinevere. She couldn't let him distract her, so she decided not to go along with his teasing. She was nervous enough as it was – in retrospect to what she was going to ask him.

"You know how we agreed that tonight we'd act as though every thing was how it should be – as though us being together was nothing unusual?", Guinevere reminded him.

"Yes, of course", Arthur replied. "Why?" He didn't know where this was heading and that unsettled him.

"Well…uhm…in that case, it wouldn't be inappropriate if we slept in the same bed, would it?", Guinevere stated, her voice slightly cracking and her cheeks burning up. "Plus you wouldn't have to bear the uncomfortable hard floor."

Arthur was totally perplexed. He knew Guinevere didn't mean that they should sleep with one another…but her request of merely sleeping in the same bed absolutely unhinged him. He wanted to, no doubt. But he didn't want to cross the line.

The long moment of silence made Guinevere regret addressing the topic. Obviously, Arthur didn't think it a good idea. How embarrassing.

"You know what…uhm…just forget I even mentioned it…I was being ridiculous, sorry…", she trailed off and lay back down turning her back to him.

"_Guinevere_…", Arthur slurred.

"No really, you don't have to say anything", Guinevere spurted out.

"You're right", he stated.

Now Guinevere was confused. What was she right about? The 'sleeping in one bed' part or the 'don't have to say anything' part, she thought. But she didn't dare ask. All she did was turn back to face him.

"If we were officially together, married, I wouldn't even dream of spending a night away from you. And even now, as improper as it may sound, I would grasp every opportunity", he explained.

"Oh, okay", were the only words Guinevere could utter.

Arthur was obviously being cautious, waiting for her to make the first move because he didn't want to put her under additional pressure. They both knew how delicate the situation was. So, Guinevere slowly moved over to the other side of the bed, glancing at Arthur from the corner of her eye. He hadn't moved an inch in the mean time. Probably still pondering over whether this whole undergoing was advisable. Finally he stood up, straightened his shirt, took a deep breath and climbed into the bed. He lay on the very edge, trying to keep his distance from Guinevere. He needed to pull himself together first. She was facing him, smiling at his courtesy.

"If this were ordinary, we wouldn't need to feel so awkward, would we?", he asked her hesitantly.

"No, we wouldn't", Guinevere replied and held out her hand to him. Arthur reached out and pulled her over to him. Again, they stared into each other's eyes. They could feel the other's breath on their face. It felt like eternity until Arthur finally rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. Guinevere laid her head on Arthur's chest and laid one arm around his waist, their legs entwined. All the nervousness, doubts and unease they had both felt before had evaporated – the only thing left was credence faith.


End file.
